


Getting A Little Excited in Duscae

by LunafreyaNox



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Female Noctis, Kissing, Male Ignis, Masturbation, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:17:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunafreyaNox/pseuds/LunafreyaNox
Summary: When out in Duscae, Ignis and female Noctis leave the camp looking for food. But they soon confess their love for each other, and it all hits off rom there...





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this awhile ago, and decided the story would be better off published here than the other website that I used. It was done under request for a female Noctis x Ignis, and I think I did pretty well with it. Basically, Ignis and Noct confess their love for each other and it all hits off from there

"Wake up sleepyhead, we've got hunting to do."

Noctis opened her eyes to find an Ignis leaning over her, one of his hands, Noct could feel, was on her shoulder whilst the other was against her lower torso, both which pressing into her. Noctis supposed that he was hoping the pressure would get him up.

"uh.. I'd rather not." Noctis rolled over onto her side to face away from Ignis.

"I need these mushrooms otherwise, you can forget about having risotto this evening."

"Couldn't you ask Gladdy to do it?" A half asleep Noctis mumbled.

Ignis turned around and briefly watched Prompto and Gladiolus asleep in the other half of the tent, "it's your turn to wake up early highness. I'll be waiting outside."

Noctis released one more pitiful groan then sat upright. The dim light filtering in indicating it was early morning. The air in the tent was damp and warm, reminding her that they were currently camping in Duscae near the Alstor Slough. Noctis hated wetlands. In fact, she hated camping, but because Ignis had spent the majority of their gill on curatives and Prompto had spent the remaining playing Justice Monsters Five, they didn't really have a choice.

She left the tent half asleep and made her way over to the edge of the campsite where Ignis was stood watching the water lapping the banks in the distance, or at least, that's what she thought he was looking at.

"Ah, her majesty is awake. I think the mushrooms are over there on the east side of the slough." Ignis gestured into the distance before walking in the shown direction. Noctis followed, being in the fresh air was beginning to wake her up slightly. The two of them were running through the mud and the shallows together and it wasn't until they had reached the area that Ignis had originally showed her did Noctis begin to question what they were doing.

"Why did you ask me to do this? Ya know Prompto likes lookin' for things.. and Gladdy is easier to wake up in the mornin'.. why'd you bother wakin' me up for this?"

Ignis stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face Noctis, "come with me for a sec."

Noctis nodded his recognition and followed Ignis into the shelter of the trees, away from the open of the mud and grasslands around the slough. Ignis stopped in an area hidden from view of the distant campsite by a pile of boulders.

"In answer to your question, I have a confession to make."

"Oh you do, do you? Well, I'll just lean right here and you can tell me whatever it is you wanna tell me." Noctis leaned against the boulder, crossing her arms in her own stubborn royal type of way.

"A couple of years ago I wouldn't have liked you giving me that nasty attitude, but now I just see it's what makes me so damn attracted to you."

Noctis gasped and her gaze fell to the ground, unsure whether she wanted to make eye contact with Ignis. She just wasn't sure what to say. She felt herself go numb against the boulder.

"Well, are you going to say something?" He stepped closer to where she was, but she could tell he wasn't anywhere near her yet. "I brought you here to tell you, because I don't want to see you get married, not to someone you haven't seen for years. I've been here for you - I've been looking after you all these years. What has he ever done to you?"

Noctis shook her head, tears swelled up. The confession made her feel warm, really warm - safe even. "The proposal is done. Once it's all over, I have no choice."

"Choice. God dammit Noct, I wished for one moment, just one, that maybe, you could say you didn't want the wedding, that it wasn't your choice. Maybe you could have said you wanted to wait and see what happens, and then you would have realised that you wanted to spend your life with me, why do you make this so hard for yourself?" He stepped even closer this time. There was hardly any space between them both. "Why do you make me so hard?"

Noctis looked up and before she could reply, Ignis leant down and kissed her. Kissed her - hard. She was gasping and her arms went involuntarily around his neck and pulled him in against her. He was usually so reserved, but seeing him like this, being close to him that was no longer considerate, but instead was passionate and fiery. It was exciting.

Ignis momentarily pulled away and looked Noctis in the eye, "I'm sorry if I acted out of turn your majesty. I.."

"No. Keep going," she begged and pulled him back against her. With her back pressed against the rock, she swung her legs up and onto his waist and he took hold of her. She knew what he meant by hard now because she could feel him pressing against the inside of her thigh, on her trouser leg. The excitement made her gasp and Ignis' arms around her tightened, gripping harder as they kissed.

"Lay me down," Noct whispered against him. Ignis stopped kissing her for a moment as he scanned her face, looking for approval. Noctis nodded and Ignis placed her down on the dry grass beneath the boulder. Noctis made haste pulling off his blazer, and had started to fumble around with his shirt buttons when Ignis started undoing her black jeans. He had always liked her in these, but also wondered how she was able to move so efficiently in battle with them. Soon they were lying there, both of them in underwear, Ignis on top of Noct.

"T..there's nothin' nearby that might try and attack us?" Noctis whispered, only managing to get out the words.

"If you don't mind me your highness, but there's nothing out there at all that'll stop me from enjoying my possibly only chance with you now," Ignis growled before once again kissing her. As they kissed, they dressed each other down. The warm air nipping gently at their naked bodies. Then he was inside her and she was begging, scratching his back as they did. When they finished, they lay together in the grass, watching the leaves sway in the trees above them.

"What do you think the others will say?" Noctis looked over at Ignis, who had his eyes closed.

"I don't really care what they think at this moment in time," he sighed, "I hate knowing I won't have you forever."

Noctis sat up and leant down over Ignis, who respectively opened his eyes, "maybe you will. I never actually agreed to it y'know. As long as I ascend and work with the Oracle, I can do whatever I want."

"Being part of the Crownsguard doesn't gurantee my acceptance as your boyfriend," Ignis huffed.

"You're good enough for me," Noctis smiled and planted a firm kiss on his lips. "We best be goin', the others will be wakin' up soon."


End file.
